Agrona
"Wherever you go or whatever you do Skulk, you'll know that you are in my debt." —Agrona as she cuts an 'X' into a Toa's palm before she healed him Biography A recluse, Agrona lived out most of her life in the bogs of Le-Wahi, worshiping who-knows-what kinds of different deities, including Makuta. Her life has mostly been made up of questionable rituals. It is during this time that she likely made her bone knife, although if you ask her who it's made out of she'll say different things every time. It is in the jungle that she nurtured her abilities. Meditating in the sun, experimenting in the night. Apprearance and Tools Blue/green and yellow armor, ornamented with many beads and trinkets. Small features, Agrona's body at first glance is rather bare. She has hollow cheeks, and when she spreads her arms wide you can see her ribs. She's rather thin, but don't let the small appearance fool you. She has only two forms of body mass: Bone, and muscle. Her armor is form fitting however, doing a good job of outlining the shape of her figure. Since taking on antidermis, Agrona's physical appearance has changed. Her skin has begun to sprout flowers, some closed, while others in full bloom. Her eyes have glazed over too. Once they were a bright yellow, but now they are lighter and appear sickly sweet. Her tongue has also changed hues, turning more yellow from the small amount of nectar her mouth produces. She is often seen with a swarm of varying insects flying near her or crawling on her body. Agrona carries two kukris, a carving knife, and a bone knife. Agrona also has various needles and surgical tools, although she doesn't often use them as weapons. Often. Agrona is also skilled in the mixing of poisons and minor explosives, although these take time and she usually doesn't keep full-made items with her unless she's planned ahead. Abilities and Traits As a Lesterin of Plantlife, Agrona is resistant to poisons, and can regenerate some of her energy through photosynthesis. Her Mask of Healing gives her healing powers to the extent of her knowledge. Antidermis: With the addition of antidermis to her system, Agrona has been granted additional powers by the Master of Shadows. With the flowers that have broken out across her skin has come the production of a potent pollen. This pollen - which when consumed by others makes for a sort of calming drug inducing dizziness - is directly used by Agrona to command an army of insects. The pollen is tied to a very strong pheromone system. It is with the pollen she produces that Agrona adopts and controls the minds of insects. This has given her a great variety of control over a swarm or any one bug. Agrona loves to see anything torn apart at the seams. It allows her to get a better understanding of the inner workings of things. Especially people. Agrona has in the past, been known to dissect prisoners she's drugged for this same reason. She believes that the more she can see, the better she can heal them (providing of course she doesn't cause permanent damage). As a result, Agrona is an extremely skilled healer despite her shoddy tactics; her mind is an information bank of anatomy. Agrona knows her limits too, even if she's constantly attempting to expand them. She's always trying new things, experiments and such for the sole purpose of gaining more knowledge in hopes that it will someday become useful. She's drawn to power and has done plenty to prove that she's willing to do nearly anything to obtain it. Sex, kindness, murder, charity, genocide ect. To her, they're all just different points on a spectrum that she cares nothing for. If it can get her something she wants, she's going to do it. Although she isn't stubborn (being incredibly adaptable), when Agrona sees something and sets her mind on it, she's likely to achieve it. Relationships Friends and Allies *Echelon *Kohra *Eisen *Karnakie *Rorg *Syvra *Greisk (Toros - forced alliance) Enemies *Brotherhood of Ak'rei'an *''n''-Koro militia *Mata-Nui supporters Quotes Trivia Category:Evil Category:Lesterin Category:Healers Category:Bo-Lesterin Category:Characters